Kendrick Williamson
*Kendrick Lamar *Kendrick the dick-sucker |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18 (February 16, 2000)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = 12th|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'11|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Muscular: 180 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Sports *Rapping|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = None|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 1582|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Joey *Eddie *Sean *Robyn *Nikki *Other jocks|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Louis *Marmalade *Emma *Zack *Nick|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Robyn *Erica *Bella *Marmalade *Nikki *Sierra *Kaylin |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 7: *Erica *Roybn *Bella *Nikki *Marmalade *Sierra *Kaylin|Row 16 title = Voiced By|Row 16 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Football *Basketball *Track and Field |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Jamacian-Canadian|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = N/A}} Kendrick Williamson is a character created by Darkest Shadow. General Info Kendrick Adam Williamson is an eighteen-year-old boy from Autumn Springs. He is a three-sport athlete, playing football, basketball and track in high school. He also happens to be one of the most popular kids at Autumn Springs High. Though is in a relationship with Erica Mader, little does she know, he has cheated on her multiple times. Personality Normally, Kendrick is a very loud and showboaty teenager. Not afraid to speak his mind, he says whatever he wants and often likes to get into trouble. He's comical and carefree, and doesn't really care about what he does. He believes that life is short, and he wants to have the best time he can everyday. Kendrick is your typical jocky kid. Sporty, cocky and arrogant, he is not afraid to show off his prowess and athleticism. He brags about how much he lifts, and has respect for those who lift around the same or higher than him. He likes to be competitive and likes to get into fistfights. Kendrick's most notable quality is the fact that he is a master manipulator. He can work his way around a lie and bend the truth in unimaginable ways. This is helpful for when he needs an aliby for when he is intoxicated by drugs or alcohol. He can keep a straight face and doesn't show any signs. He can make his friends believe whatever he wants them to believe and persuade them to think like he does. Kendrick is a fighter. Aggressive and short-tempered, he fights for what he believes is right and is not afraid to swing first. He gets into several fistfights and usually ends up winning most of them too. Under the influence of marijuana, however, Kendrick is very different. He's very mellow and rather quiet, heavily contrasting his rather loud character. He still retains the fact that he doesn't care, and can function normally even when intoxicated. Relationships Erica Erica is Kendrick's ex-girlfriend. They have been dating for months now. She loves him dearly, but he does not feel the same way. In fact, he has secretly cheated on her multiple times, but she doesn't even know. Erica never revealed her true identity to him, so he doesn't know exactly who he's dealing with. After a year of a relationship, Kendrick dumped Erica because "his feelings changed". Kendrick cheated on her multiple times with Robyn and Bella, which she didn't find out about. They ended on good terms, and she's still friendly with him, but it left her very upset. Robyn and Bella Robyn and Bella are two of Kendrick's close friends growing up. They're a part of his core friend group and they usually show up to his parties. He hooked up with both of them several times, especially when he was dating Erica. Together or seperate, but he still would have sex with them. When Kendrick and Erica broke up, the girls started to fight over who Kendrick would want more. He still likes both of them, but he can't decide which one of the two he'd take. He later ended up choosing Robyn to romantically date, but the relationship is open and he still hangs around with Bella. Marmalade Marmalade and Kendrick briefly went out during the gap of her breakup with Louis. She didn't like him that much and said that his penis was "fun-size". After she dumped him, he showed his friends Marmalade's nudes. This did not end well for him, as he was severely beaten up by Louis after that. Louis Kendrick despises Louis, especially from the fact that he won over Marmalade. The day after he leaked Marmalade's nudes, he and Louis got into a fight, in which Kendrick thought he was going to come out on top. Shockingly, Louis beat him up until he was knocked out unconscious and spots of his head bleeding. Sierra Sierra was the first woman in his life that he geniuenly fell in love with. She was like royalty to him and he never wanted to let go. He regrets breaking up with her, and still to this day thinks about her. Category:ABranch Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Original Universe